


I Prefer 'Creative'

by Anonymous



Series: To Complete [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, Forensics Student Ushijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Serial Killer Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ushijima walks into his shared home with his boyfriend... only to uncover a nightmare.----Inspired by this work of fan art. I could not find the original artist of it, so if anyone knows it, please do drop me the link so I can give correct credit!





	1. Chapter 1

Ushijima stared down at the teenager, resting on his knees. His fists were curled against his thighs, white shorts soaked red. He was stock still, staring at the ground as he panted softly; the rise and fall of his chest were his only movements. The mutilated body of a young teenager lay behind him, unrecognisable, a knife laying to the side of the body. Blood pooled in uneven circles, slowly sliding the slightly tilted floor of the home. Wind whistled through the open back door of the house, chilling the air. The soft whistling noise was all that could be heard until a weak laughter started up.  
  
Ushijima’s eyes flickered from the body to the teenager, fists still clenched tightly to his thighs. His shoulders shook as he began to laugh, brunet hair bobbing lightly. The laugh got louder and louder, until it was full blown, echoing around the small living area. His head lifted up, and chocolate brown eyes bore into Ushijima’s, and the ace couldn’t breathe.  
  
Oikawa Tooru knelt on the ground, eyes full of pure glee as he laughed, a grin curling up his face. Scratches covered his face, and there was a black eye forming around his right socket. Blood was mixed in his hair, matting it and causing it to curve in sharp spikes over his forehead. Crimson liquid soaked his clothes, covered his pale skin. Streams ran down his arms, leaving pink rivers stained in their wake.  
  
Ushijima had been studying forensic sciences long enough to spot defensive wounds when he saw them. Fear curled around his body, clenching in his stomach and squeezing adrenaline out of his glands. His legs tensed, ready to run, but he couldn’t move. His breathing caught in his throat and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his boyfriend’s, still laughing like he belonged in a horror movie.  
  
“What did you do, Oikawa?”  
  
The laugh stopped, abrupt, leaving behind it an eerie silence. The sound of the wind whistling through the halls of their small house made Ushijima shudder. The emotionless eyes of his boyfriend watched him, and Oikawa tilted his head. The grin slowly came back, creeping up the sides of his mouth as if the skin were splitting and he barked a laugh.  
  
“What do you think I did?”  
  
Ushijima took a breath, refusing to look behind Oikawa. The air reeked of iron, and the stale taste of haemoglobin was thick, coating Ushijima’s throat and tongue. He struggled to pull air down his throat, to slide saliva over his tongue, but he managed another breath.  
  
“You just killed someone.”  
  
Oikawa began laughing again, wildly this time. His eyes darted around the room, and his teeth gritted together. The laugh stopped, but the too big smile remained on his face. Oikawa turned, staring at the body behind him, tilting his head again. Ushijima’s eyes looked around, glancing around their living room to look for something he might be able to use as a weapon, something to protect himself – and then became hyper aware of Oikawa staring at him again.  
  
“I didn’t _kill_ him. That’s ugly, disgusting. No no, I released his dirty little soul so it could have a second chance. He didn’t deserve what he had no, no. His soul deserves a new chance, to be reborn into a baby that will succeed with it.”  
  
The words set off alarm bells in Ushijima’s head and he remembered all the case studies they had looked at in class, how killers saw themselves as something majestic, someone helping the public and the people around them. He needed to tread carefully; if he upset or insulted Oikawa, this would be it for him. His mind worked fast, trying to find a way out of the situation he was currently in. He thought about maybe reaching for his phone, but that could turn the situation nasty.  
  
“Oikawa, listen to me.”  
  
The teenager tilted his head, fluttering his eyelashes. “I’m listening, Ushiwaka-kun.”  
  
Ushijima couldn’t stop the flinch that slipped through his body. The term of endearment didn’t sound right, not on Oikawa’s too high-pitched voice, slipping through his blood stained lips.  
  
“What you’ve done, it’s wrong by law. I know you’re trying to help society, and you’ve done a good job of that-”  
  
Oikawa began laughing again, a giggle this time, one that might belong to a small child, and Ushijima forced himself not to take a step back.  
  
“I’ve _done_ a good job?” Oikawa slowly stood up, his legs cracking from being in the same position for so long. His knees were pristine, clean, but his calves had streaks running down them, blood dripping into his socks and turning the black fabric wet and sticky. “I’ve barely started. I’ve done so much more than you could possibly think. So many souls free to try again, to have a new life. I’ve cleansed the streets of Miyagi, once a week.”  
  
Ushijima stared, eyes wide. Shock coursed around his body as he thought back to the news that morning, the serial killer who’s kill count was nearing the thirties, and was getting higher by one a week. Fear struck Ushijima, freezing his adrenal gland. The student began to shake where he stand, feet frozen to the spot. “You’re… You’re the Angel Killer?”  
  
Oikawa scowled and he bent down, his hand closing around the handle of the knife, still glinting in the light of the dimly lit room. “Such a horrible, ugly nickname. I should release the soul of whoever named me that.”  
  
Ushijima’s eyes followed the knife as Oikawa gently cleaned it on his t-shirt, the pale green shirt stained forever. The teenager – no, the _monster_ – turned and began to walk towards Ushijima, hands by his side. The knife seemed to get bigger with every step, but Ushijima was stuck. He stared into Oikawa’s eyes, still emotionless. Ushijima could feel his impending end, could feel it screaming at him to run.  
  
“You’re a psychopath.”  
  
Oikawa stopped and laughed, brightly, as though he were going about a hobby he enjoyed. “I prefer the term _creative_.”  
  
The murderer got closer and Ushijima closed his eyes… only to be shocked by the sound of crying filling the room. Ushijima hesitated, and then looked.  
  
Oikawa was shaking, head pointed towards the ground; the tell tale drops of tears fell, plopping softly to the wooden floor. He shook violently, like at any moment he might collapse. The knife fell from his hand, clattering and making Ushijima jump. The student hesitated, watching the person he called his boyfriend sob.  
  
He wanted to reach out, to hold him tightly and reassure him that everything would be alright, but on the other hand, he wanted to run for his own safety, to get out of there and try and forget this had ever happened.  
  
Ushijima lifted his foot and stepped towards Oikawa, again and again until he held the teenager in his arms. Immediately, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Ushijima, hands fisting in the Miaygi University hooded sweatshirt he wore. His face buried in Ushijima’s shoulder, and they stood there, clinging to each other.  
  
“I’ve got you, To… we’ll clean this up together.”  
  
Oikawa nodded, weakly, and continued sobbing into the fabric covering Ushijima’s shoulders. As they stood there, entwined, Ushijima couldn’t help but feel like he’d just sold his soul to the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Anger coursed through Oikawa as he watched the man on the subway, his hands pressed against a young woman’s ass. Her face was clearly uncomfortable, and Oikawa watched her try to move away in the crowd of people, only to find herself stuck. He struggled to stop himself from shaking, and instead, fixed his gaze on the man’s face. Oikawa cleared his throat, loudly in the crowded train carriage, and licked his lips. “Do you want to let your vile grip on that woman go?”  
  
Heads turned, everyone staring, and the man glowered darkly at Oikawa and his hand joined the other holding onto the metal pole. A few people clapped, and the woman gave Oikawa a soft smile, nodding her head in thanks. He smiled brightly back at her, and then returned his gaze to the signs decorating the slanted walls at the top of the carriage. His eyes flickered to the man, taking in his details. He was tall, maybe just over six foot, and aged anywhere between thirty and thirty-five. He had short black hair, a mop, rather like Karasuno’s setter. Dark eyes matched his hair. His lips were a thin grimace as he avoided the dirty looks the other passengers were sending him.   
  
Oikawa committed every inch of his face to detail, including the mole about three inches to the right of the tip of his nose, and then turned his attention to his phone. He had four texts from Ushijima, asking him how classes had been, when he would be home, what he wanted for dinner, and another asking if he was alright. He tried not to sigh as he opened the messages.  
  
_Hey! Sorry for the radio silence ^^ was busy after classes taking some extra notes from Maiko-chan! Classes went fine, they lagged a little, but they were fine. I’m on the subway now, so I should be about twenty more minutes. I need to nip to the shops and pick up some snacks – I have a test in a few days and I want something to chew on whilst I study tonight. Dinner? Rice in tea! I’m fine, stop worrying that pretty little head of yours Ushiwaka-kun :))))  
  
_ Oikawa hit send and then looked up again. The man was watching the station they had just stopped at, and then began moving towards the doors as they shut. Oikawa hesitated.  
  
_Actually, I might be a little late. Maiko-chan just asked if I wanted to study at her’s. Have dinner without me; I might be home late!_ :) ;)  
  
Oikawa didn’t know why he lied. He didn’t like lying; it was unclean for the soul, ugly and dirty. Ushijima would know exactly what he was doing.  
  
It had been a week since Ushijima had walked in on him cleansing the world of another unpure soul, releasing it so it could be reborn with a new chance. One week since Ushijima had helped him scrub their small home clean of every speck of blood. One week since Ushijima had laid in bed, tossing and turning, mumbling things about _murder_ and _what am I doing_ and _should go to the police_ whilst he thought Oikawa was asleep. A chime from his hand dragged Oikawa from his thoughts and he looked down at his phone.  
  
_Just hurry home_  
  
Oikawa could feel Ushijima’s uneasiness through the phone, and tried not to feel bad. He shouldn’t feel bad; not at all. He was doing the world a favour, he was cleansing Miyagi one bad soul at a time. Ushijima should feel bad for not supporting him. Smiling once more, Oikawa watched as the man made his move onto the platform and then, as though he were doing nothing more than stepping off the train, began to follow him.

 

-xox-

 

Blood turned the grass red, seeping into the soil beneath the body. Oikawa laughed softly as he watched the last of the scum’s life leave his eyes and stretched. He’d fought – well, Oikawa granted him that – but it hadn’t been enough. A stab to the back of his knee and he’d collapsed, landing on the cold, gravelled ground and screaming for help. He’d tried to escape, and Oikawa had let him. He had stood and watched the scum crawl for the grass of a park, leading up a rather steep incline to where people _might_ have passed.  
  
Oikawa had allowed him to have hope, just that tiny little hope that someone might save him, and then had descended when the scum was mere inches from the start of the incline. The knife had flown through the air, glinting in the moonlight, skewering his body over and over again until there was hardly any skin left on his back to skewer. Oikawa had rolled him over and started again, using his chest as his easel this time. Blood stained the tattered remains of the white suit shirt he wore, streaming down the revealed skin before the knife would follow their tracks.   
  
Eventually, Oikawa’s aching arm finally stopped descending, and he took a breath, staring at his master piece. Smiling softly, he giggled and started to arrange the man, laying him out to look as though he were sleeping before he stood. Observing his art, he frowned. Something was missing. It dawned on him within moments and he smiled. Taking a wipe from his bag, he stabbed the knife through the man’s hand – the one that had been placed on the young woman’s behind, and then wiped the handle down. He spent a good five minutes wiping it, ensuring that any fingerprints left behind would be smudged and unable to be matched to anything and then stood.   
  
Glancing down at his clothes, Oikawa realised he was covered in blood and hummed a little. He stripped his hoodie and shirt off, stuffing the white blood stained fabric into his bag before he slipped his brown hoodie back on. By the time anyone saw him, the blood stains would have merged in with the colour of the coarse fabric. He stripped his white volleyball shorts off and changed them for the jeans he had worn to university. His shoes got swapped for his volleyball ones and he made sure his socks were tucked away from sight. He opened the camera on his phone and used the light from a nearby street lamp to wipe the crimson liquid from his face.  
  
Content with his clean up, Oikawa hummed and opened his messages, opening his conversation with Ushijima.  
  
_Hey! Maiko-chan and I just finished! I’ll be home in about half an hour ^^ see you soon Ushiwaka-kun!_  
  
The read receipt popped up, telling Oikawa that Ushijima had received the message and read it, but no typing bubbles came up. There was no ping from his phone during Oikawa’s walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

The house was dark when Oikawa got home, and he hesitantly turned the light on in the hallway. He peered into the living room but Ushijima wasn’t in there watching the television, or curled up asleep on the couch, the television having turned itself off on power save mode. Ushijima wasn’t in the kitchen, going over some work to hand in the next day. Oikawa made his way to the back door and peered outside… he wasn’t outside doing some late night volleyball either. In fact, Ushijima wasn’t in any room of the house. The bed was still neatly made, the shower wasn’t running, he wasn’t in the study, hunched up over the desk, working from a desk light and a desk light only.   
  
The darkness seemed to close in around Oikawa, and he felt alone. He didn’t like this. Where was Ushijima? He was always here when Oikawa got home, was always there for a cuddle or a round of love making, or to nag Oikawa to do his homework. Paranoia began to edge at Oikawa’s stomach and he turned swiftly, heading into the kitchen to get a drink of water.   
  
_Would Ushiwaka turn me into the police? Do I have to dispose of him when he returns home?  
  
_ The same thoughts, every time Ushijima was even a few seconds late. Oikawa loved the volleyball player, he really did… but that wouldn’t stop him if Oikawa needed to dispose of him for meddling in his mission to clean Japan up. Miyagi was already doing so well, there wasn’t much left for him to do here – no, no there was still _plenty_ for him to do here.  
  
Oikawa sighed and put his cup down on the side, rubbing his temple. He needed to have a shower and burn the rest of the clothes he had been wearing that were now completely stained in blood. Bleaching blood out of clothes could be done, but Oikawa simply didn’t have the time to do it tonight, and he wasn’t risking leaving them for too long. He was just making his way to the stairs when the front door opened, and Oikawa spun around, blinking a little.  
  
Ushijima stood in the doorway, shutting the door and unbuttoning his coat to hang up. He slipped his shoes off and headed straight into the kitchen, a bag of groceries banging against his leg, rustling with each step he took. Oikawa hesitated a moment and then stepped off the stairs to linger in the kitchen doorway, watching in silence. Ushijima didn’t turn to look at him or even say hello.  
  
“Ushiwaka-kun!”  
  
“Don’t. I’m not in the mood tonight.”  
  
Oikawa frowned a little, having been about to take a step and head towards the other male to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
“Ushi?”  
  
“I said, _don’t_. I’m not in the mood to listen to you tonight.”  
  
“What have I done?” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, starting to feel angry. Red hot fury was curling around his veins and around his chest, making him take heavier, deeper breaths. “What have I done for you to hate me like this?”  
  
“I don’t hate you, I’m just tired of you lying because you decided to fucking kill someone, Oikawa.” Ushijima’s shoulders sagged and he sighed. “You know we studied you in class today. I had to listen to people, my friends, call you a _monster_ , someone who _doesn’t deserve to live_ , someone who should _get a taste of their own medicine_. Do you know how much of a struggle it is to listen to all that,” Ushijima turned around, fixing Oikawa with a gaze. “To have to listen to this day in, day out, and listen to the crap these people say about you? To have to sit there and say nothing about knowing who the damn serial killer of Miyagi is? To sit there and listen to all the theories, the wildly inaccurate ideas of who you could be – the pure offensive shit some people say?”  
  
Oikawa looked down, casting his gaze to the side. He couldn’t imagine that at all.  
  
“I love you, Tooru, but this is… so hard to listen to and to handle. I went out shopping to distract myself because I knew you were out there murdering someone. You were out there _stabbing someone to death_. All I could see in my head was you doing that to someone. I needed air. Do you understand how much of a damn task this is for _me_? Do you understand how much this _hurts_ , having to deal with this? I still don’t know if you’re going to kill me in my damn sleep one day. Do you understand how much pressure this is putting on _me_?”  
  
Oikawa could understand, if Ushijima explained it like he was. He could hear the pain, the anger, the frustration in his boyfriend’s tone and he closed his eyes. “I have to fulfil my mission, Ushiwaka-kun. I have to do this. It’s something that I am _meant_ to do. I’m sorry. I can’t just ignore it.”  
  
Silence followed his words and Oikawa managed to flicker his eyes open to stare at Ushijima. He was turned around now, staring out the window into their small, dark garden before he started unpacking the groceries he had bought. Oikawa stared at the numerous fruits that Ushijima placed in the fruit bowl. Oikawa watched Ushijima put can after can of food in the cupboard. Oikawa watched Ushijima put different packets of fresh food in the fridge.  
  
“You can sleep on the couch tonight. I don’t want to share a bed with you, not tonight. I need space.”  
  
Oikawa recoiled into himself, staring at Ushijima with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“Yes, I can be. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Tooru. Just go and shower that blood off your face. It’s disgusting to look at. It’s making my stomach turn.”  
  
Oikawa merely stared for a few more minutes before he finally turned around, padding softly up the stairs to head into the bathroom. The water was hot, steaming the room and making it almost impossible to see… just how Oikawa liked it.  
  
Oikawa stripped down and climbed into the shower, sitting underneath the water stream. Ushijima’s words kept circling around his head and, before Oikawa really knew what was happening, tears were streaming down his face, sobs escaping his lips. Burying his face in his knees, Oikawa let himself sob.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I HCed an entire universe for this so if you wanna see more then I guess let me know?


End file.
